1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an image processing device for controlling the display image so as to move a plurality of characters in a virtual space; a group character movement control method for successively setting an optimum passage distance and controlling the movement of a sub character for chasing and capturing a main character; and a game device for controlling the game score by judging whether the player's operation in accordance with unrelated instructions while escaping was actually in accordance with such instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wide variety of game applications are applicable to the game device (Dreamcast) provided by the applicant. As one game application thereof, there is a game (House of the Dead) wherein a plurality of characters sequentially attack the main character operable by the player.
In this game, the image processing device of the game device body controls the movement of each of the plurality of chasing characters while maintaining the overall cooperativeness. Thus, the player recognizes that the movement of the characters is massed in totality.
Nevertheless, upon individually controlling the movement of each of the characters, the processing load of the image processing device would increase when the number of characters increases, and it is inevitable to decrease the number of bits provided to one character and dull the movement of such character. Moreover, if the number of characters is restricted, there is a possibility that the game itself would become monotonous and uninteresting.
Further, in general game applications, there are those that link games unrelated to the game story of such game application in order to prevent the monotonousness of the game. However, this scheme is merely a combination of two games, and it is difficult to achieve advantages exceeding the effect of merely a combination of games.